RANDOMNESS
by kurama'svixen
Summary: NONE. Just total randomness with YGO, YYH, CCS, IY, and DMN.
1. Default Chapter

KV: Welcome to this random and weird fic that my friend and I are making.  
  
Ryuu: Why are you doing this? Oh wait, I helped come up with this. ; No pairings, right? hopeful grin  
  
KV: Hmm... Maybe, maybe not. I'll thionk about it.  
  
Ryuu: thoink?  
  
KV: Shut up.  
  
Ryuu: Why?  
  
KV: Anyoingness.  
  
Ryuu: I don't get it.  
  
KV: you're anoying.  
  
Ryuu: Really? looks thoughtful for a moment KEWL!!!  
  
KV: Before I act even more psychic lets start the FIC OF HORROR!!! Muhahahahaha.  
  
Ryuu: /humor.  
  
KV: Whatever. Can we just start? Hm?  
  
Ryuu: Ok, whatever.  
  
KV: Okay. The main characters we have are Kurama, Hiei, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Koji, Koichi, InuYasha, Shippo, Kero, Suppi,...  
  
Ryuu:cutting into KV's list Interesting...but odd... HOW THE HECK ARE  
  
YOU GOING TO WRITE KOJI, KOICHI, KERO AND SUPPI IN CHARACTER? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY'RE LIKE!!!!  
  
KV: Who said they had to be in character? This is a humor fic... remember?  
  
Ryuu: Oh, yeah... But these people should be at least partially in character, or we could choose any character and have the same story.  
  
KV: Just work with me, okay?  
  
Ryuu: Fine, for the time being. Please continue.  
  
KV: As I was saying before being interupted... our last main character is... Vegeta.  
  
Ryuu: If we have him, could we have a blaziken in the story? puppy eyes PLEASE???  
  
KV: Only if we can have Youko and Ninetails in it.  
  
Ryuu: Okay. And we can add more people as we continue. ;; Funny list...  
  
KV: Before we start I have to do something.   
  
Ryuu: what?nervous  
  
KV: You'll see in a second...Youko pops out of nowhere  
  
Ryuu: Eep...  
  
Youko: Hey love. What am I doing here? This isn't your other story.  
  
KV: I have to do something before I can write this new fic.Glomps Youko's tail and then pets his ears  
  
Ryuu: Eeww... Romance gagging noise  
  
KV: Shut up! Now onta the story.  
  
Ryuu: Ok!chews on ice  
  
Joey appears in a big white space with nothing and no one around.  
  
Joey: Hey! Where am I?  
  
KV: In my random and insane world of the crazies.  
  
Ryuu:Kv, can I add something to the world?  
  
KV: Sure, after all you are helping me type this.  
  
Ryuu:Ok! Um...Makes a tiny Chicken/dragon/cat (Fuzzish) appear  
  
Fuzzish:Rawrnyahbawk!  
  
KV: What! WHY DID YOU BRING THIS...THING HERE?  
  
Ryuu:Because he(Fuzzish)'s KAWAII!!!  
  
Joey: AM I FORGOTTEN OVER HERE???  
  
KV: Pretty much. But the only thing Kawaii in here is Youko. Isn't that right love?  
  
Youko: If you say so. I trust your opinion. And of course I think I look good. That is a natural thing for people to think about themselves. But Kuwabara takes it to an extreme.  
  
Ryuu:--;;  
  
Joey: I'm much better looking than Mr. fox over there strikes pose   
  
Ryuu:--;;  
  
KV: # YOU DO NOT LOOK BETTER THAN HIM! YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOU IGGNORANCE TOWARDS THE BISHIES!  
  
Youko: --, ...   
  
Chases Joey around with a GIANT MORNING STAR AND IS SCREAMING CURSES AT HIM  
  
Ryuu:--; Where's the humor in this. Or the horror? mumbling We need some sugar...AND WHAT ABOUT FUZZISH?? huggles Fuzzish  
  
KV: You want humor and horror...then hows this for horror. Chops Joeys head off and he yells at her for chopping his head off while his body looks for the missing part  
  
Ryuu:O.o That is disturbing...  
  
Youko: I think he looks better that way.   
  
Ryuu: That's not very nice...  
  
KV: You're just sticking up for him because you like him and not just as a friend. Laughs like a crazy woman  
  
Youko: I think she's got a point.  
  
Ryuu:seething I...DO...NOT...LIKE...HIM...OR ANYBODY FOR THAT MATTER!!!I just don't think it is nice to chop off certain people's heads. We might need these people later on.  
  
KV: Ignoring her lecture TIME FOR MORE HUMOR! Evil smirk Chases Ryuu with Joey's head while saying kiss your lover  
  
Ryuu:Running and seething Hey wait.... I am partially in control of this fic... Reconnects joey's head to himself Now you can't chase me so Nyah. AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!  
  
KV: You sound like me with my revenge/torture fic. Are you going to type something like that? Smiles evilly  
  
Ryuu: no, probably not. AND REVENGE?!?!? I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!!  
  
KV: No...but Maruken did.--  
  
Ryuu: And I'm sure that's all my fault. smirks HEY YOUKO!! DIDJA HEAR ABOUT THE NEW GUY KV LIKES??  
  
KV: Yes it was your fault. Everything is your fault. And yes I'm sure he hears my phone conversations with you.  
  
Ryuu:sarcastically Oh, that makes perfect sense. And about the Youko thing... I was just saying that, but you mean you're admitting to it?  
  
KV: Yes. I like Orlando Bloom. Youko understands. He doesn't have a supirioty problem. Smirks   
  
Youko: Yep. She has favs and people she LIKES but she only LOVES ME!  
  
Ryuu: Then nobody will mind if I do this? Orlando Bloom appears and gets eaten by a random dragon smirk  
  
KV: Nope. Because I can do this...Cuts dragon in half and frees Orlando while feeding dragon to death plant Double Smirk  
  
Ryuu: NO!!! MY BEATIFUL DRAGON FRIEND!!I WILL GET MY REVENGE SOMEDAY!!!makes Orlando Bloom dissapear   
  
KV: Whatever. Youko...I want you to take notes on how to torture Ryuu.  
  
Youko:Grabs notebook and pencil  
  
KV: Good. Makes Hiei appear Hiei I want you to make fire.  
  
Ryuu: YAY!! FIREFIREFIRE!!  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
KV: Do it or I'll tell your sister the truth.   
  
Hiei: Fine. Makes fire appear  
  
KV: Good. Now we burn the two halves of the dragons remains. Throws in fire  
  
Ryuu: Those were fire dragons...  
  
Dragons are revived by flames and fly away before anyone can do anything to them.  
  
Ryuu: Be free! BE FREE!!!  
  
KV: Youko I want you to follow it and spray water on it.  
  
Youko: If you say so.  
  
Ryuu: PLEEEEEEAAAAASE DON'T!! They didn't mean any harm. Besides, that was an imposter! poofs Orlando back and pulls off mask to reveal Bob Bobson  
  
KV: WHAT!!! I HUGGED THAT THING? YOU'LL GET SOMETHING IN RETURN FOR THIS TRECHERY!  
  
Bob:Hi. I like cheese. And mushrooms. And the number 9.  
  
All:--;;  
  
KV: makes him disappear Is seething Ryuu...I...Will...Get...My...Revenge...Now!  
  
Ryuu:O.o Eeeeeeeeeep....  
  
Youko:O.O  
  
KV: Say goodbye to everyone.  
  
Ryuu:'kay! Bye Youkojoeyfuzzishhieibobkv!!Oh, and bye Ryuu!  
  
KV: Why are you saying goodbye to yourself? Oh, thats right. Because no one else will. Thinks Other than Seto that is.  
  
Ryuu: But he's not here.  
  
Seto pops up out of nowhere and kisses Ryuu  
  
Ryuu:EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!! KV, that was unusually cruel. And Seto wouldn't do that.  
  
KV: your right. He wouldn't do that and you know what? That wasn't Seto. That was Kuwabaka. Laughys Evilly  
  
Ryuu:O.O EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! Runs to go find something for revenge One of these days....  
  
KV: She'll never find anything on me. Besides...there is only one thing I have that she can use against me and she'll never figure it out. Now to get rid of...these problems. Makes everyone, including Ryuu, disappear, except Youko Now for the fun. Smirk  
  
Youko: Smirk JA NE!  
  
KV: JA NE! 


	2. ROL AND BOB!

KV: I'm back. Wait...it hasn't even been ten minutes. --  
  
Ryuu:flies in Onto more creepiness   
  
Seto walks in doing an Elvis impersonation Seto fans applaud (Ryuu too)  
  
Seto: Thank you, thank you very much. Ya. I'd like to give special thanks to my best friend Kuwabara for telling me to come here and meet ya'll.  
  
KV: Wow. Kuwabara has a friend? And your it? Mybe that will be your wife's new friend.  
  
Seto: Who's my bride to be?  
  
KV: you haven't heard? Oh my. I guess I better call the priest and tell him to wait a few more minutes. Calls priest and tells him news Your wife to be is...Ryuu. Okay?  
  
Seto: Oh? I don't care. I think shes pretty kool and stuff.  
  
Ryuu (I would not applaud! That is undignifying!):Either this is another imposter, somebody brainwashed/controlled him, or some very insane and infinitely powerful person is holding Mokie hostage...KV!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!!!!  
  
KV: Why is everything y fault? mimiking Ryuu I did nothing to your lover boi.  
  
Ryuu: First off...NOT LOVER!!!!!!Oh, and whacks Seto over the head with mallet Calls Mokie to take him away  
  
KV: Mokie can't come here...  
  
Ryuu: Oh yeah? attempts to poof Mokie into area  
  
KV: you just wacked "Mokie" with a mallet. He was trying to help me set you up with his brother again. Think torture fic. Tries to help bleeding Mokie  
  
Ryuu:;; That was an un-mokieish thing to do? What did you do to him? Is he all right Feels really guilty  
  
KV: OMG! Looking at Mokie in Horror  
  
Ryuu:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! PLEASE LET HIM BE OK, OTHERWISE I WiLL BE RESPONSIBLE AND FEEL GUILTY FOREVER!! AND I"LL HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE WhO KNEW HIM!!!  
  
KV: I...can't...believe...this...Has tears in eyes  
  
Ryuu:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! hey wait a second... how'd mokie pretend to be so tall?  
  
KV: Stilts. You know what you did to him don't you?  
  
Ryuupitifully:what?  
  
KV: You...you...I can't bring myself to say it.  
  
Ryuuin horror: Am I going to have to tell everyone? And do we have to have a funeral?  
  
KV: Yes we have to tell everyone...and Mokie is...Cries...Just fine! Ahahahahahahahah!!!!!  
  
Ryuu:You....you...grrrrrrrrr....  
  
KV: Sorry. Had to have some horror in here, remember? As for the humor...I made a friend of yours do this...In comes Maruken dancing Ballet with Peggsy Hahaha!  
  
Ryuu: That's mean...but hilarious snickers  
  
KV: You only snicker? FINE! Then how about I add this...Kuwabara joins them and dances off beat while stepping on Peggsy's toes  
  
Ryuu:heeheehee...that's kinda disturbing. Oh, and if mokie's all right, who did I whack??Oh and..changes music to squaredancing song  
  
KV: That's funny. You did wack Mokie but a friend helped protect him.  
  
Ryuu:who? changes music to rap  
  
KV: Aundrea Tsumirenami.  
  
Ryuu:oh.Um... TREES!!!  
  
KV: KURAMA!!! Makes him appear in Youko form!  
  
Ryuu:makes dancing people go away I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!  
  
Youko & Aundrea: What?  
  
Ryuu: We need more people. so I say five words, you say the first person that comes to mind and we poof them here and do something realizes how bad of an idea this is I should really stop having ideas.  
  
Ann: And you should also reword your sentence. Hmhmhm. Muffles laugh   
  
Ryuu:--you don't need to think that way.  
  
Ann: Obviously I'm not the only one thinking like that. You understood what I meant.  
  
Ryuu: Not really. I just guessed it was something like that and I've noticed other people make comments after similar phrases.  
  
Ann: I should tell you what I meant. And don'ty cut me off cause I'm not done. Pokes Ryuu I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. Now tell me the things so we can get our characters.  
  
Ryuu:Hey! this is going to be saved on my computer so don't tell me. oh and the first word is.. sock   
  
Ann changes back into KV KV: Joey. Next.  
  
Ryuu: Uh...Feather   
  
KV: InuYasha. I was thinking of him before you said feather so should we try again?  
  
Ryuu: Nah, let's just continue. Um... Um   
  
KV: Seto. It sounds confused like Kuwabara who is now friends with Seto.  
  
Ryuu:IS NOT! AND ARE YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING SINCE I SAY UM ALL THE TIME??!  
  
KV: I'm not going to respond to that. Now continue before I go Aundrea on you.  
  
Ryuu:fine. Um... LEOPARD!  
  
KV: KURAMA!!! Animals make me think of Kurama. Not wierd animals, mind you. I like cute animals and they remind me of that hot foxy fox.  
  
Ryuu:Didn't you already poof him here? and you're next word is...Um...POKE!!  
  
KV: Sesshomaru!! And yes I poofed Youko here who is technically Kurama but I meant his human form Suichi. I think that just 'cause I started with him shouldn't affect his chances of being in the story.  
  
Ryuu:Okay, that's five. And you pick the setting. I don't wanna be in this story.  
  
KV: Lets pick Koichi to be in here too. Just for the randomness. I'll pick the setting and were not allowed in the story unless it's an A/N.  
  
Ryuu: I didn't know that...KEWL!   
  
KV: Lets see...a random setting...in Tahiti.  
  
Ryuu:O.o Where?  
  
KV: Forget it. How about Spain. I do have a plan. Trust me.  
  
Ryuu:Ok. So now begins "Joey, InuYasha, Seto, Kurama, Sesshomaru,and Koichi, In Spain" Um... We're gonna have to impose a no killing rule.  
  
Kurama, Seto, Koichi, Joey, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Youko: Where am I?   
  
KV: IN MY WORLD! Or in your case Spain. Now be quiet as I sprinkle you with OOC Powder. Sprinkles everyone and leaves not knowing of the warning  
  
Youko: Isn't Spain famous for something?  
  
Sesshomaru: Who are you? Notices InuYasha You! Now we can fight for the Tetsaiga.  
  
InuYasha: Nope.  
  
Sesshomaru: Why not?  
  
Seto: Who are you?  
  
Joey: What are you doing here?!  
  
Koichi: This is strange.  
  
Kurama: Will you all please stop yelling and follow me?  
  
Joey, Seto, Joey, Koichi Sess, Inu: Who are you?!   
  
Youko: I'm not leaving until I remember why Spain is famous.  
  
Joey: What are you. A freak in a costume?  
  
Youko: What are you talking about?  
  
Koichi: What are you three supposed to be?  
  
Youko, Inu, Sess: Demon. Look at one another   
  
Youko: GRRR. Why are you here?  
  
Inu: Feh. I could ask you the same thing.   
  
KV: Will you stop being sooooooo boring. Jezz. Why isn't the potion working?! Reads bottle Oh it should start working about...now.  
  
Everyone that had potion put on them (That means no authors): I feel weird. Woaaaaahh!  
  
Inu: Woof woof. Bow wow.  
  
Sess: I wanta fanta. (starts singing the comercial and dances to his singing)  
  
Youko: Meow. I feel all loving and I wanna sing in da opera.  
  
Joey: Lets play Barbies. I like the Barbis cruise ship. We can also have a tea party. Not Tea.  
  
Seto: I wanna dates all dess pretta ladas.  
  
Koichi: Sake! Must have Sake.  
  
Bob: MUSHROOM KINGDOM! TOADS! NINENINENINE! CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!  
  
Youko: I will sing a song that tells of what I'm thinking. My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.  
  
Seto: I don't like that song. I like will you be my girlfriend by Backstreet Boys!  
  
Sess: I love my baby brother. Come here and give me a big kiss.  
  
Inu: Walks over to his brother and frenchs him.  
  
Koichi: I'm going to find some babes and party till I pass out.  
  
Youko: Oops i did it again.  
  
Inu: Wow. I'ma gonna... play with my toes. Oh...I have long toe nails.  
  
Youko: Spainy Spainy Spainy. Why do I like Spain?  
  
Mooooooooooooo Mooooooooooooo Snort snort   
  
Youko: Oh...that's why Spain is famous. I forgot about the running of the bulls.  
  
Inu: I like my red outfit. Why are the bulls charging me? Do they wanna meet me and my big bro?  
  
Kurama: Unfazed by potion OMG! Run for your lives!  
  
Everyone else: Ignores him  
  
Kurama: Picks veryone up and carries tham to safety  
  
Everyone else: Piggy back ride! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! More! More!  
  
Kurama trips and everyone goes flying into an old ladys house through the sugar window  
  
ROL: What are you doing in my house? Who is that Jessie? Yes I recognize that red hair anywhere. My little girl decided to come visit me. Are those all your kids?  
  
Kurama: With big bump on head Hi mommy. Yeah. The kids and I haven't visited in a while so I brought them. Have you met my twelth husband? This is Sesshy. My main squize.  
  
Sesshy: I married you? Oh well. Hi hone I'm home. Did ya feed the kids yet? I just got back from working in the mines.  
  
Seto: I'm uncle Billy Bob. I live in Kentucky. I like eggs.  
  
Bob: I thought I was Bob. I getta be the dog. Can I have some cat food with cheese and mushrooms. Maybe some nines.  
  
ROL: Look at my sweet family...Gert out before I call the cops! I'm gonna brake dance if you don't leave now!  
  
Everyone (including ROL): Start break dancing to Toxic   
  
Potion wears off  
  
Everyone: Notice the positiions they were in OMG! KILL THE AUTHORESSES!!  
  
KV: you can't kill. It's against the rules. Besides we still have to write the next chapter. So JA NE!!  
  
Ryuu: innocently This is all KV's idea.  
  
KV: Your name is on this fanfic too. So therfore you are part creator. So this is a partnership. Meaning that you are to blame also.  
  



	3. Spain is famous for something?

KV: Hey! Day two. Wow. I got like three hours of sleep and I'm still hyper. This is going to be FUN!   
  
Ryuu:Yawn We got much too little sleep. AND IT'S ALL THIS FIC'S FAULT!!  
  
youko: Can you keep it down? You two are going to wake me up completely.  
  
KV: youko!! GLOMPS Must go back to sleep Youko. You look so cute when your asleep. SLEEP! I COMAND YOU!  
  
Youko: Yes mam. Falls asleep on KV lap  
  
Ryuu:-- Do you think anyone remembers yesterday? You don't think they'll be mad, do you?  
  
KV: I remember yesterday and you remember it. As for mad. No of course not. What would make you think that?  
  
Ryuu:Um... we humiliated them.  
  
KV: Yes I know that. I typed it. But they won't be mad. No...they'll be furious.  
  
Ryuu:Meep.  
  
KV: Relax. Were not doing a chapter with them today. Today we have Mokuba, Tristan, Hiei, Yusuke, Kero, and Koji.  
  
Ryuu: YOU BETTER BE NICE TO MOKIE AND KERO!!!  
  
KV: Chill. It's just a fanfic. I'm just going to embarass them.  
  
Ryuu:Not Mokie...Please?  
  
KV: Sorry. It's bound to happen. I know you don't want you lover to be mad at you for hurting your bro in law so we won't.  
  
Ryuu:NOT LOVER!!!!!!I just feel bad for Mokie... But I guess every good thing comes at a price.  
  
KV: I'm psychic. I knew what you were going to say before you said it. I'm happy. ONTA THE FICCY!  
  
poofs Hiei and Yusuke  
  
Authoress pours OOC powder on them (Effect won't happen for a while)  
  
Yusuke: Hey guys did Genkai change her pad around? Were in a room with two cute girls.  
  
Hiei: Where are we? Tell me before I slit your throats.  
  
KV: You can't slit our throats. There is a no killing policy. If you try and kill us you'll be tickled till you go insane.  
  
Ryuu:KV...I want an explanation...  
  
KV: Um...Remember my idea for a fancy dinner party...well I thought we could give it a try...and we are in your house so it is only logical to have it here.  
  
Yusuke: There is food if we stay here?   
  
KV: Yep. You can eat as much as you like.  
  
Yusuke: Me and hiei are staying.  
  
Potion takes effect  
  
Hiei: I love all my FRIENDS!! Lets have a pink party and we can sing the Barney song.  
  
Ryuu:O.o That is really scary... inches away  
  
Hiei: Your my new best friend. Whats your name?  
  
Ryuu: I'm Ryuu and I don't want to be your new best friend.  
  
KV: You know what? I just remembered that both you AND Yusuke are wearing green. What a cute pair you two make. Don't you agree Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Yes they are quite a lovely couple. I'm sure Yusuke will agree. He loves all pretty ladies. That is if she is a lady. I can't tell the difference.  
  
Ryuuseething and confused:Lots of people wear green... and I GREATLY DISLIKE him.  
  
KV: So mean...  
  
Yusuke: I don't like her. I like Hiei. Will you go out with me Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Nope. I like the he/she over there.  
  
KV: tearing and laughing You are so lucky Ryuu. You get ALL the guys.  
  
Ryuu:Who, me? I don't want any of this.  
  
KV: So...are you gonna pick Hiei or Yusuke? You can't just play with both there hearts. So who's Mr. Right?  
  
Ryuu: NO ONE!!!  
  
Hiei and Yusuke are arguing about who should date whom  
  
KV: Time to bring in more people. Poofs Mokie and Kero Sprinkles them with Powder  
  
Kero: FOOD!!! Huh? Where did all the food go? Where is everyone? Why is a little kid next to me?  
  
Mokie: Who me? I don't know. I was with Seto a minute ago. I want my nii-sama!  
  
Hiei: Gives Mokie a hug and tells him that everything is going to be alright  
  
Yusuke: I'm sorry about all the fighting. I don't know what came over me. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Yusuke Urameshi. I go to middle school and like to be a good student. I'm hoping to be a straight A student. Will you be so kind as to show where everything is Miss...  
  
Ryuu: Ryuu. Poor Mokie...  
  
Potion takes effect on Mokie and Kero  
  
Mokie: What up Homiies? What am I wearing? I'll be right back after I rob a store.  
  
Kero: WORLD DOMINATION!!!  
  
Ryuu: Nooooooo!!!! Mokie!!!! KV, this is all your fault throws penguin eraser at KV  
  
KV: Not my fault. And don't call him Mokie. It sounds too sweet and innocent. Call him...The MOSTER.  
  
MOSTER: I like that. Your alright in my book girl. You can come with me to my recording studio.  
  
KV: Yahh! Your are so RAD!!!  
  
Ryuu: Can we poof somewhere else?  
  
KV: Lets go to the recording studio. Poofs to MOSTER's recording studio Lets try out your new rap single.  
  
Mo: My bro stinks like the trash in his room. He needs to bath and learn what hygen is. He should learn what friends mean. But i would kill them all before they set foot in the door. Drum solo  
  
Ryuu: Nooo! I hate it when they're mean to eacch otherhas breakdown from all the OOCness  
  
MO: Tell that braty witch to sut her mouth before i shut it for her...permanitly.  
  
KV: Sure thing. Shut up!  
  
Yusuke: That is terribly rude of you. I must insist you stop this insensitive behaviour before you insult anyone else.  
  
Hiei: Aww..Let the kids have their fun. If they don't hurt anyone then there is no problem, right.  
  
Yusuke: Fine. But if you are considerate than you'll be polite enough to not physically harm anyone.  
  
KV: I'm outta here with mister WORLD DOMINATION. I will rule the world at his side since I already own it.  
  
Ryuu:--;;   
  
KV, Kero, and MO leave and create chaos and kill ROP  
  
Yusuke: Talks about stock market  
  
Hiei: Wearing pink dress and is talking about sewing and clothes  
  
Ryuu:to self I am left with these people... I am now very scared. inches off to corner  
  
Mo: Now in Rappers clothing comes in through open door Yo! W!## the $!#? This #%%# is not sutable even for my %%& O(% ($7 house.  
  
KV: I'm soooo proud of our handy work Ryuu. We should have done this sooner.  
  
Ryuucowering in corner: Soon this will wear off... and then we will be done for.  
  
Kero: I want some slaves. Lets torture the rulers of the world till they give it to us.  
  
KV: We could torture. But I'd be torturing myself. And we're Pretty much doner for. I know. Lets bring in a random character. Poofs ninetails into music studio  
  
Ninetails: KV!!!! I love KV!!   
  
KV: I love you too ninetails!!! Glomps poofs away everyone  
  
Ryuu:YAY!!!!!!Um... they DID go back to normal also, right?  
  
KV: Evil smirk Don't know. Never done that before.  
  
Ryuu: Eeep...  
  
KV: I gotta an idea. Lets go see if they act that why in their homes. How do you think Seto would reactr to the new and improved Mokuba?  
  
Ryuu: Not improved and he probably would be VERY upset, to say the least.  
  
KV: Well...Lets go see. Poofs to InuYasha world  
  
Ryuu: Um.. where am I?  
  
KV: InuYasha's realm. Why? It's not important. Lets go find Sesshomaru and InuYasha.  
  
Ryuu: I thought their potion wore off.  
  
KV: Not completely. You have to give them an antidote. Sadly...I don't have one. Oh well. They act mostly normal except they will act randomly once in a while.  
  
Ryuu:Oh.  
  
KV: People are startring. Lets go. I know exactly where they are.  
  
Ryuu:Ok. Walk off to where Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin are  
  
Kv: Sesshomaru! Come out here right this instant!  
  
Sess: nothing  
  
Jaken: Master, you should kill the intruders.  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama. You aren't gonna kill 'em are you.  
  
KV: Fine. If you wont come out then Ryuu and I 'll come in.  
  
Ryuu: We will? Eeep...  
  
KV: We have power over them. There is nothing to be afread of.  
  
Ryuu: I wasn't afraid.  
  
KV: Just come on before I kill another dragon.  
  
Ryuu:Ok!! follows  
  
Sess: What do you want now?  
  
KV: To do this...makes him wear a pink dress with turqois heels Awww... So kawaii.  
  
Ryuu:O.o  
  
KV: Now I want you to...play a banjo and hop on one foot while whistling dixie.  
  
Sess: Does everything he is told to do  
  
Ryuu: Wow...Distrurbing. Twitch twitch  
  
KV: Jaken...I want you to kick yourself till I tell you to stop.   
  
Jaken: Starts kicking himself multiple times  
  
Rin: What are you doing to them?  
  
KV: evil look in eyes Don't you dare speak without my permission.  
  
Rin: zipper appears on her mouth Struggles to open zipper  
  
Ryuu:starts snickering, then bursts out laughing  
  
KV: told you this would be hilarious.  
  
Ryuu:Yep.  
  
KV: I think it's time to go to the naxt world and mess with other people. We can fix them later...like tomorrow.  
  
Ryuu:'kay!! poofs to CCS world  
  
KV: Wow. Who's life are we distroying now?  
  
Ryuu: Umm.. How about.. Sakura?  
  
KV: Is she is a really happy person?  
  
Ryuu:Pretty much.  
  
KV: Should I a) make her goth or b) make her a milatery freak.  
  
Ryuu:B!!!!!  
  
KV: Okay. Then poof her here for me.  
  
Ryuu:Poofs Sakura nearby  
  
Sakura: Hi. Who are you and why am I here?  
  
KV: Sakura I want you to be obsessed with the army.  
  
Sakura: I have an erge to drills and get a gun. Time to practice. Now wearing milatery print clothing March two three four, hut two three four, and halt.  
  
KV: It's time for us to eat so see ya. Next time we'll distroy the YYH gangs reputation.  
  
Ryuu: your job not mine.  
  
KV: Your helping wether you want to or not.  
  
Ryuu: fine. Bye.  
  
KV: JA NE MINNA-SAN! 


	4. More Torture

KV: Hey! It's time for torture.  
  
Ryuu: (_sarcastically)_ Oh yay!  
  
KV: Can you be a little more supportive?  
  
Ryuu: Okay. Maybe.  
  
KV: Whateva. Fine. It's time to check on Koichi.  
  
Ryuu:.....uh...........( _playing with markers)_  
  
KV: So lame. Lets go to digi world. (_poofs to digi world)_ Wow...so boring.  
  
Ryuu: (_Still playing with markers)_  
  
KV: (_Takes markers from Ryuu)_  
  
Ryuu: Aww...pretty colors. Why?  
  
KV: Shut up! Help me find pello.  
  
Ryuu: Whoes pello?  
  
KV: uggg...(_BIG SIGH)_ Koichi.  
  
Ryuu: How would I know that?  
  
KV: Use your authoress powers.  
  
Ryuu: Okay. (_Poofs to area)_  
  
Koichi: Oh no. Not you two again.  
  
KV: Yep. And I'm going to ruin your life. Your going to be a...hot male model. Your going to have to get plastic surgery to be considered hot.   
  
Ryuu: Poor him. -.-;; Beware of RFGs.  
  
KV: Their weak and powerless. I can take them all on. Except I wouldn't take you on Ryuu.  
  
Ryuu: uh?  
  
KV: That means your a RFG.  
  
Ryuu: Are not.  
  
KV: Oh...You so are.  
  
Ryuu: Why?  
  
KV: Shut up. Now lets visit...Seto your boyfriend. (_Poofs to his mansion)_  
  
Ryuu: Uh...(_sarcastically)_ Sure. (_in great pain)_  
  
KV: (_Hurting Ryuu)_ (_Using Ryuu as a foot rest)_ I'll poof Seto here. (_poofs Seto to where they are)_  
  
Seto: Ahhhhhhh!!!!_ (In towel)_  
  
Ryuu: (_covering eyes)_ (_poofs Seto back)_ Uh... now he'll be triple mad at us-Once for the OOC powder,once for Mokuba rapper, and now this.  
  
KV: I'm sure you saw what you wanted to see. Now on to the next person. We have to go back to the InuYasha world. (_poofs to where InuYasha is)  
_  
InuYasha: I'm going to kill you two for last time.  
  
KV: Do I have to remind everone of the no killing rule? NO KILLING ALLOWED!!!  
  
Inu: Then how do you xpect me to respond.  
  
Ryuu: (_Leaves to play video games)_ (_Then comes back to drag ME away_)  
  
KV: NO!!! I HAVE TO TORTURE INUYASHA!!! I WANT YOU TO BE A GOOD BOY AND SIT WHILE I GO GIVE THE LITTLE KID SOME GOOD LUCK. (NOT RYUU!!!! Another random kid)  
  
Drakii(Ryuu's little brother): I'm a traveler who likes to make fun of people.  
  
KV: (_Sarcastically)_ Great. Now I have Ryuu's little brother in here. Oh well. I'll be right back after I drag Ryuu back in here.  
  
Inu: (_Forced to sit still and not move)_ I've got a cramp in my leg. And I'm hungwery.  
  
_(KV and Ryuu Poof back a month later)  
_  
KV: OH!! InuYasha! Are you okay?! You're only skin and bones. Well... actually I can see veins and stuff but never mind.  
  
Ryuu: Ewwww... Why aren't you dead?  
  
KV: Our authoress powers won't let him. Remember the no killing rule.  
  
InuYasha: Uhhhhh. Owww... hhh... ee.... ll... pp... mmm.... eee...pllll....eas...epppp...me.  
  
KV: You can move now. I don't think that we need to torture you anymore. Lets go torture MARUKEN! Mwahahaha!!  
  
Ryuu: All right. How?  
  
KV: Lets just leave her at the MB's and not save her.   
  
Ryuu: That's a little cruel.  
  
KV: Well... She hasn't reviewed me because she has been busy with them so lets just leave her... Uh oh.  
  
Ryuu: What?  
  
KV: I can't believe I just said that. I...think...I...will...either...be...sick...or...die...laughing!  
  
Ryuu: Why? What exactly did you say? I think I understand.  
  
KV: You don't want to know.  
  
Ryuu: Okay...Lets go torture somebody else.  
  
KV: okayses. Who to torture? How about the M. Father to the MB's. That doesn't look or sound right?  
  
Ryuu: Why?  
  
KV: Why what?  
  
Ryuu: Uhhh...just forget it.  
  
KV: Do you mean the name thing?  
  
Ryuu: Yes.  
  
KV: Well...remember what Maruken used to call me?  
  
Ryuu: Oh...okay...But if we torture him it must be from a distance.  
  
KV: Why bother torturing hiom now when we have a fanfic to torture him in?  
  
Ryuu: Good point.  
  
KV: How about Yusuke?  
  
Ryuu: OKAY!! (_EVIL grin)_   
  
KV: (_Poofs away!)_ Hello Yusuke. Remember us.  
  
Yusuke: How could I forget. You're Kurama's girlfriend and she is the one who helped you put that powder stuff on me. I'm going to kick your $$!  
  
Ryuu: New rule for you!!! NO CURSING!!! MWAHAHA!!!  
  
Yusuke: NO!!!! You $%%$!!!  
  
KV: uh uh uh. (_shaking head back and forth)_  
  
Ryuu: I said no cursing. Now for your punishment....  
  
Yusuke: You can't do anything to me. Hahaha. Your just a little girl. Why don't you go play with dolls or something.  
  
KV: you shouldn't have said that.  
  
Ryuu: Thanks for an idea. (_Poofs_)  
  
_(Yusuke is wearing Pink dress, fire engin red lipstick, black macara, silver eyeshadow, a matching pink hat, pink pumps, nylons, and bright blush and is holding a ken doll that has red kiss marks on it)  
_  
Yusuke: What in &%#!! you $&%$!! I'm so gonna drop kick your $$!!!  
  
KV: Very colorful launguage. Just like your face!  
  
Ryuu: (_Crying from laughing so much)_  
  
Yusuke: I'm so gonna get ya back for tis. I will kill you!!   
  
Ryuu: There is a no killing rule.  
  
KV: She's right. Now be a good GIRL and go make out with Kuwabara! I'm sure that'll make your love happy.  
  
Yusuke: You are ssooo dead once I get ma hands on you!  
  
Ryuu: You can't. And good luck (NOT) on not letting people see you like this.  
  
Yusuke: Why is that?  
  
KV: Because I added a little rule. You see. You can't harm us. For even threatening that you are paralyzed for an hour. You did that what, two, three times? So now you can't move for the next two hours. Oh. And don't forget you have math class right now. I'll just have Ryuu poof you there.  
  
Ryuu: Bye! Mwahaha. (_Poofs Yusuke to his math class) (Ryuu and KV high five)_ That was the most fun I've had in a long time.  
  
KV: Glad to know you enjoyed yourself. (_Thinks about how I should watch what I say)_ Never mind. Why don't you pick who we torture now.  
  
Ryuu: Tea. We haven't done anything to her this entire time.  
  
KV: Fine with me. Do you want to torture her?  
  
Ryuu: You're turn, I have to think of new ideas.  
  
KV: Okay. I'm sure I think of something good. I've got an idea. Lets go! (_poofs to Tea's house)_  
  
Tea: What? Who are you and what are you doing in my room?  
  
KV: I just wanted to tell you shut up. (_Zipper zips her mouth shut)_ Is that nice of me or what?  
  
Ryuu: Let's hear you give a friendship rant now!  
  
KV: Oh I'm not done yet. I have so may evil plans to try on her. But right now public humiliation sounds good. Don't ya think?  
  
Ryuu:Okay!  
  
KV: She has a huge crush on Yugi right?  
  
Ryuu: Yami, to be exact, but theoretically they're the same.  
  
KV: (_asleep from listening to her talk)_ Oh. Are you done? Good now let me finish. I'm going to embarass you in front of him and all your friends.  
  
Ryuu: Whatever you do, make it look like Tea did it of her own free will. If they suspect anything, they won't care about anything except finding the one responsible.  
  
KV: I know I know. Man ma do you have to be so annoying. I'm quoting Yusuke there. _(switches Yusuke personality with Tea)  
_  
Ryuu: Now to make this more fun (_poofs Tea and Yusuke to Inuyasha world_) (_Broadcasts Video of them on every TV in all anime worlds)_  
  
KV: (_Paralyzed by laughter)_ (_poofs movie theater into world)_ _(poofs Inuyasha group into movie theater and locks them in permanatly)_ (_poofs cooking show into movie and Yusuke acts like Martha Stewart showing people how to make cereal_)  
  
InuYasha: (_Inuyasha is in skeleton like form and can't turn head to look away from screen showing Tea act like a gross boy_)  
  
Ryuu: Perhaps we should embarass them in front of people they know also...  
  
KV: You didn't let me finish. It will be worse in a moment.   
  
Inuyasha group: (_Trying to escape the horror of watching tea clip toenails while picking her nose with them and also try to escape Yusuke talking like Barney and asking for huggs)_  
  
KV: Lets get outta here! (_Poofs Ryuu and herself out side to safety)_ (_They look around and notice a big mess)_ (_Look at piles of dead bodies and burning forests)_  
  
Ryuu: O.o   
  
KV: Uh oh... He didn't. He couldn't have. He must have. He is in so much trouble. But how did he get here? (_starts thinking of all posibilities)_  
  
Ryuu: Who?  
  
KV: Remind me to tie that fire/ice demon up so he can't get his hands on anymore sweet snow.  
  
Ryuu: Oh. -.-  
  
KV: Stupid Hiei. Never let me leave him unattended. What a minute. Wasn't he with Rol and the others? Or who was he with?  
  
Ryuu: I don't know. I thought we just poofed him back. (_thinks for a second)_ HEY!! HOW COME HE GETS ICE CREAM?????  
  
KV: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!! WE HAVE TO SAVE WHOEVER IS STILL ALIVE!!!  
  
Ryuu: Okay...  
  
KV: (_Poofs Hiei to current location)_  
  
Hiei: (_in yellow and red polka dotted bakini with boxers on his head and Seto's cape saying he is wonderwoman)  
_  
Ryuu:_ (Looking away)_ That is officially the most disturbing thing I have ever seen.  
  
KV: Oh really? What about those pictures of sunfish and Kuwabara I put in your head? Or about SS?  
  
Ryuu: THOSE were to horrific to picture. This is too, but...  
  
KV: Whateva. Let's take Hiei home. _(poofs ropes and gag oh him drags unwilling Hiei to Kurama's house)_ (_realizes how wrong these sentences sound and the how wrong the image is)_ Ewwwww.  
  
Hiei: MAMPHAMAPAPH!! (_translation unavaliable because it would just sound like a bunch of bleeps)_  
  
Ryuu: This is still very disturbing. Wait a minute. Where'd he get this stuff?  
  
KV: Sadly I know this answer. Don't ask. I read his mind when he tried to read mine. Shows how much sugar affects peoples minds. But never mind my mind. Hiei got the swim wear from Tea, the boxers are his own, which I don't want to know anything about, and obviously he has Seto's cape. Do you think he took it from him when you poofed him away? If he did I wonder what he would wear instead? I don't want to know. What do you think he'll do about this?  
  
Ryuu: Live without his cape until he finds it. And you poofed him there, not me!  
  
KV: Well sorry e. Now can we give Hiei to Kurama so I can take a break. I just finished chapter thirteen of my other fanfic and am extremely tired. (_poofs to Kurama's, gives him Hiei, Kisses him goodbye, and poofs back to our place)_  
  
Ryuu: Bye People! Nyah!

KV: JA NE!! I'm going to sleep for the next _(thinks of clocks and time)_ 14 hours.


End file.
